plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
King of the Grill
275px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |set = Event |class = Beastly |tribe = Gourmet Gargantuar Zombie |ability = When a Gargantuar destroys a Plant, Conjure a Gourmet card. |flavor text = Chillin' beside the ol' backyard grill, cookin' up some brains, hangin' with his zombies... that's the good unlife. |trait = Frenzy}} King of the Grill is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play, and has 6 /6 . He has the Frenzy trait, and his ability Conjures a card when a zombie, including him, destroys a plant. This ability persists until all Kings of the Grill are removed from the field. He was added in update 1.16.10, along with Corn Dog, Clique Peas, , Synchronized Swimmer, Trapper Zombie, and the galactic set. Origins He is based on Gargantuar's Summer Nights costume from Plants vs. Zombies 2. His name is a pun on "King of the Hill," a recreational children's game based on attempts to reach the top of a hill and keep possession of it, and "grill," referring to King of the Grill's costume. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Gourmet Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait:' Frenzy *'Ability:' When a Gargantuar destroys a Plant, Conjure a Gourmet card. *'Set:' Event Card description Chillin' beside the ol' backyard grill, cookin' up some brains, hangin' with his zombies... that's the good unlife. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card has good stats and traits for his cost. However, his ability is what makes him shine in a Gargantuar deck and a Conjuring deck. In a Gargantuar deck, he can be used alongside cards such as Smashing Gargantuar, , Supernova Gargantuar, and even Zombot 1000. Speaking of Zombot 1000, using its ability against many plants while a King of the Grill is on the field can result in a huge card draw for you. Each Beastly hero has their their ways of using this card well: *The Smash can play this earlier using Gargologist or use health-boosting cards such as Camel Crossing to help let his Gargantuars take more damage, allowing them to Conjure more Gourmet cards. He can also use his signature, Slammin' Smackdown, to earn a free Gourmet card. *Electric Boogaloo can use damaging tricks such as Bungee Plumber and Final Mission to weaken the plants severely, making it more likely for him to have a Gourmet card in his hand. He can also finish off plants with Zombot's Wrath to earn a free card. *Immorticia can use Teleport to play him in a lane filled with weak plants to allow easy card conjuring and hit the plant hero hard. She can also combine King of the Grill with Wizard Gargantuar to ensure that if King of the Grill does hit the plant hero, it will be unblockable. * can use this with Dr. Spacetime to reduce the cost of the Conjured cards or move him with Smoke Bomb into a lane filled with weak plants. Here is the list of cards that King of the Grill can Conjure for easy reference: *Brain Vendor *Cheese Cutter *Coffee Zombie *Cryo-Brain *Energy Drink Zombie *Gargantuars' Feast *Healthy Treat *Hot Dog Imp *Another King of the Grill *Leftovers *Lurch for Lunch *Mystery Egg *Nibble *Overstuffed Zombie *Sugary Treat *Trapper Territory *Trick or Treater *Vitamin Z *Yeti Lunchbox However, if you are using him to Conjure cards, then although he can conjure useful cards such as Coffee Zombie or Nibble or even powerful cards such as Gargantuars' Feast, he may also give cards that are either weak such as Trapper Territory or ones that do not synergies well with your deck such as Trick or Treater in a non-trick deck. Against Stat-wise, King of the Grill is a dangerous zombie. His ability will allow the zombie hero to earn free cards and it also allows all Gargantuars to do the same, especially Supernova Gargnatuar and Zombot 1000. The best counter is to destroy him with tricks like , and Shamrocket before your opponent plays Supernova Gargantuar or Zombot 1000. In the case of Supernova Gargantuar, using Molekale can lessen the impact of Supernova Gargantuar. In the case of Zombot 1000, consider playing a few plants first and then retaliating. Gallery KingoftheGrillStats.png|King of the Grill's statistics ChefCard.PNG|King of the Grill's card KingoftheGrillGrayedoutCard.png|King of the Grill's grayed out card Gotit!!.PNG|King of the Grill on the field And when you realize your hat is on fire for no good reason.png|King of the Grill activating his ability Trivia *He uses the same sounds as Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. *He is one of the three Gargantuars with Frenzy. The other two are Supernova Gargantuar and Wannabe Hero. **Out of the three, King of the Grill is the only one that isn't a Legendary card. Category:Zombies Category:Gourmet cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes